


Some Convincing Required

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Edging, Kidnapping and Rescue, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Teasing, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request.Hiccup cracks under pressure and quits everything: the Dragon Riders, Berk... He's left to wander alone with Toothless, but his enemies are still out there. After rescuing him from a group of Dragon Hunters, Dagur tries to convince Hiccup to come live with him.





	Some Convincing Required

Hiccup kept his head down as best as he could as he sipped at his drink. He knew it was dangerous to be here in the Northern Markets, but he’d wanted a bed for just one night as a change. He loved Toothless, but he was getting tired of using him as a pillow and the ground as his bed. He wanted a  _ real  _ bed, and a real meal too, and something to drink other than water. He was travel-weary and he knew it, but he didn’t know where he could possibly settle down.

Maybe settling down just wasn’t for him. Maybe he was meant to be like this. Maybe he was meant to just drift through life and leave people behind him.

There was an ache in his chest, but he didn’t regret his decision. It had been about a month now since he’d made it clear that he wasn’t going to be chief and that he was leaving. He’d had the courage to tell his father, whereas the old him would have just left without even a note. He’d told his friends too. Naturally, all of them had tried to stop him, but once he had his mind set on something, he couldn’t usually be stopped, and his mind had been set.

He was done. Just done. Done with the Dragon Hunters, and now these Dragon Flyers, just done with everything. They’d gotten the Edge back, but Stoick hadn’t listened to him about trying not to hurt or kill any of the Singetails given that it wasn’t their fault they were attacking them. The blame fell on the Flyers, but Hiccup had had to watch the bodies of innocent dragons burn. And then Astrid had given him news that had been the final straw. Viggo was alive.

It had taken a few days after Hiccup’s departure to admit that he’d cracked under the pressure, but now he was fine with thinking it. It’s what had happened. Everything that had happened in the past year or so had just been too much to deal with. So, he’d revoked his responsibilities and his title as the chief’s heir, and had taken off on Toothless. He couldn’t say that he hadn’t looked back though. He had, but only after he was a good distance away and the people watching him leave wouldn’t be able to see it, wouldn’t be able to see that moment of weakness. And, if he had looked back sooner and been able to see them mournfully watching, he probably would have changed his mind and turned around. He would have plunged back into the chaos that was his life.

Hiccup was glad he’d left though. Or, he figured he was. His days weren’t filled with chaos anymore, weren’t filled with the burdens of leading and making decisions that could get the people he cared about killed. He was on his own. Just him and Toothless, and so far it had been peaceful. Yes, it left him lonely and craving human company, but he’d be fine with just the company of his dragon. He’d have to be.

Toothless wasn’t with him right now though. He’d left him in the woods on the far side of the island and had told him to keep out of sight. He’d explained to him that he’d only wanted a bed for the night, that he’d be back the next morning. Hiccup had left most of his belongings with Toothless, but he’d packed up one bag and headed to one of the inns. The place was cheap and he’d been able to get a room for the night with no problem. He’d just finished his dinner and was now trying to finish his wine, though it wasn’t even good wine.

There was conversation all around him and raucous laughter, the sounds drowning out the music being performed by a lone woman on a small platform with a lute. She sang occasionally too, but Hiccup couldn’t pick up any of the words. 

He sat alone, closest to the stairs leading to the rooms on the second floor. He’d left Inferno in his room with his other things, but he’d kept a dagger on him just in case when he’d returned downstairs for dinner. His enemies were still out there, and he didn’t want to be completely unarmed.

Hiccup slipped a hand down to his belt as a well-muscled, thickly bearded middle-aged man approached his table, gripped at the hilt of his dagger. Luckily, the movement wouldn’t be seen though, the shadows from the dim lighting hiding the fact that he was reaching for a weapon. He tried not to show that he was on guard though.

“Is it okay if I sit with you?” the man asked upon reaching his table, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. “No room anywhere else.”

Hiccup surveyed the inn just to make sure he was telling the truth, and it appeared that he was. He grimaced when he saw a patron reach out and grope at a passing serving girl’s ass. He wanted to say something to stand up for her, but that would just cause a scene and bring him attention, neither of which he should be doing. He hated it, but it was for his own safety.

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered. The man was looking at him a little questioningly, probably wondering why he’d had a look around first. “Sorry. Guess I’m a little on edge tonight.”

“It’s alright,” the man told him, taking a seat. Hiccup had given him a once-over before he’d sat and he hadn’t seen any visible weapons on him. “What’s your name?”

“Harold,” Hiccup lied. He’d realized upon coming to the inn that it would be smart to use an alias instead of his real name. Too many people knew that name, could alert any of his enemies that he was here.

“Sægirr,” the man answered. He held out his hand to shake, and, sensing no imminent danger, Hiccup released the hilt of his dagger and took it. “Nice to meet you, Harold.”

“And you as well,” Hiccup said, just to be polite. He didn’t like having this man at his table, but since he didn’t seem to be a threat, he’d put up with it.

“So, what brings you here?” Sægirr asked. 

“Traveling.” Hiccup had made up an entire story before coming in here just in case he got asked that precise question. “I’ve got some family in Iceland that I’m going to visit.”

“That’s a bit of a journey.”

A serving girl came by and brought Sægirr a drink that he must have ordered beforehand, and he nodded to her in way of a thank you. Hiccup was glad he didn’t touch her in any way and let her move on.

“It’s worth it if it means getting away from the in-laws.”

“You’re married?”

“Was,” Hiccup answered. Not completely trusting his acting skills, Hiccup lowered his head at the next bit. “She, uh, died about a year ago in childbirth. S-so did the baby.” He paused to swallow, to give the effect that he was in pain. “Her parents still insist on me coming to see them, but it’s just too hard and they drive me kind of crazy.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine going through something like that.” Sægirr seemed genuine about it, and Hiccup just nodded his head a little in thanks.

There was suddenly a commotion from across the room, and Hiccup whipped his head around to look, startled. Though, it didn’t seem like he was in any danger. He’d been afraid that he’d turn and find somebody coming right for him, but two men were just getting into a loud argument about one spilling his drink on the other.

“You seem a little jumpy,” Sægirr commented as Hiccup turned back around. He took a swallow of his own drink, and, Hiccup knew he had to be on alert, but maybe alcohol would be good to calm his nerves a little, so he decided to pick up his again.

“Yeah, I’m usually like that.”

“How come?” Sægirr put his drink down and leaned forward as Hiccup took a few swallows of wine. “Have anything to do with that foot you’re missing?”

That wasn’t an odd comment for Hiccup to get. The fact that his left foot was missing was obvious. Though, the mention of it still made him a little nervous. The Hunters knew he had that disability, but then again, anyone who looked at him would know.

Hiccup nodded. “Ever since I lost it it’s been hard for me to relax.”

“How’d ya lose it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Damn dragon bit it off,” Hiccup answered. That wasn’t strange at all around here, so he hadn’t really had to change too many details about that when he was thinking about how he’d respond to such a question and even asked to go in depth about it. He wasn’t lying  _ completely _ . It was a dragon’s fault that he’d lost his foot, just not any of the dragons that Sægirr or anyone else would probably think of upon hearing that.

“Ah, those scaly bastards. Can’t seem to get enough of us humans, can they? First they go after our food, and then they go after us like  _ we’re  _ the food. Honestly, they should just be gotten rid of.”

Hiccup had to make himself nod at that, but his stomach twisted a little at the thought, and he covered a frown behind his cup. It was almost empty now, so he just downed it. Though, he couldn’t help making a face down at his cup after he’d finished. Those last few swallows  _ really  _ hadn’t tasted good.

Sægirr looked into his own cup, seemingly in agreement. “Not the best stuff to drink here, but it’s cheap so I’ll take it.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed. The word came out a little weakly for some reason. He cracked a yawn, covered it behind his hand. His weariness had caught up with him, leaving him feeling sleepy. Hopefully he’d just be able to politely excuse himself and go to bed.

But, as he got the urge to lower his head onto the table and fall asleep right there, Hiccup realized that something was wrong. He reached for his dagger, drew it on Sægirr. His hand shook.

“What-the Hel did you give me?” he slurred out, his mouth not wanting to work properly. He tried to stand, but his knees shook and he fell back into the chair. His dagger fell from his hand and clattered onto the table. He would have been overridden by adrenaline if not for the exhaustion clouding his mind.

“Just something to make you a little easier to bring to Viggo,” Sægirr said as if everything that was happening was perfectly normal. “He’s eager to see you again, Hiccup Haddock.”

_ Fuck. _

Hiccup couldn’t speak, just sagged back in his chair and lost consciousness.

  
  


He awoke to shouting and screams. His head pounded and he tried to move, but he found that his hands were tied and his legs were bound at the knees, his prosthetic missing. He opened his eyes but was met with darkness, and he realized that he was blindfolded and gagged on top of being restrained. He made a muffled noise of panic through the gag. He listened more and there were clashes of metal and the sound of flesh being ripped through. Was he being rescued? Or was his rescuer being torn to shreds? Who would he be rescued by anyway? His friends didn’t know he was here. Wherever here was. He was on the ground, and he wormed around, found a tree with his hands. So he was hopefully on the same island and hadn’t been unconscious for that long.

The sounds of battle were soon over, and then there were footsteps coming towards him. Not knowing who it was, Hiccup struggled to get away, and he let out a muffled scream through the gag as his head was grabbed.

“Hiccup, relax! It’s just me!”

_ Dagur? _

The blindfold came off of him first, and so Hiccup was able to give Dagur a questioning look. Then the gag came off of him and he was able to speak.

“What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass apparently,” Dagur replied. He cut the rope from his hands and legs, and offered a hand that Hiccup took to pull him into a sitting position. Hiccup groaned, put a hand to his head.

“Okay, so, what were you doing here before that?” Hiccup rubbed at the back of his head. He didn’t find a bump, so it must have been whatever drug he’d been given causing it. Hopefully it wouldn’t last long.

“Looking for you, actually,” Dagur answered. “You alright?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Hiccup took a look around. It was dark in the forest, so he couldn’t see much of what was around him, but there were three bodies and the smell of blood. Dagur had killed the Hunters who had taken him.

_ Well shit,  _ Hiccup thought as he put together what had happened. The two people that had been arguing at the inn had been Dragon Hunters planted to cause a distraction long enough for Sægirr, (if that was even his name), to slip something into his drink. Hiccup almost felt like an idiot for falling for that, but how could he have known?

“Oh, here.” Dagur picked up his prosthetic from where it rested beside him and handed it to Hiccup. “Found this on one of them.”

Hiccup took it, worked on re-attaching it. “Dagur, thank you so much. I would have been in a really big mess if not for you.”

“Seemed like you were already in one.”

“Well, a bigger mess.”

After Hiccup had his prosthetic on, Dagur’s hands were running over his body, face set in concern.

“Did they hurt you at all?”

“What? No.” Hiccup lightly slapped his hands away. “I’m fine. Seriously. Head hurts a little because of something they gave me, but I’m good.”

Dagur placed one hand on his shoulder. “You sure? Because if I find any injuries on you later I’m not going to be very happy that you lied.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.” Hiccup made to stand, and his knees shook a little, so Dagur hurried to his feet and helped him up. Hiccup couldn’t begin to describe how relieved he was feeling, and he didn’t know how to put how grateful he was into words. With his friends not knowing where he was, and without Toothless, any capture of his could be, well, permanent. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened to him had he been brought to Viggo. The man had made his attraction to him quite clear, what with referring to him as “my dear” and whatnot. Hiccup held in a shudder. He’d thought he’d never have to think about him again, but here Dagur was rescuing him from being brought to him.

Hiccup let Dagur brush the dirt off of him, not really minding his touching. If he was being truthful with himself, (which he’d been trying to do his best at lately), he found Dagur kind of attractive.

“Wait, why were you looking for me?” Hiccup asked, remembering one of the things Dagur had said a little earlier.

“Well, found out you quit, well, everything, and I knew you’d take off somewhere, but I actually wanted to make you an offer.”

“An offer?”

Dagur finished brushing him off, took him gently by the shoulders. “You see, it’s funny really, but, um…” It was dark but Hiccup could swear that Dagur’s face was flushing. “I was going to ask you to come live with me actually.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I mean, I like you and I figured you’d be in danger out here all on your own with your enemies still around and everything, so it would be best if you stayed with me,” Dagur explained. His trepidation suddenly turned to excitement, and he grabbed Hiccup’s hand and began pulling him along. “So let’s go! I left Sleuther waiting about a mile from here!”

“Wait,  _ wait _ , Dagur! Hold on.” Hiccup ripped his hand out of his. “Don’t I get time to think about this? And I think you’re forgetting that I came here with Toothless. Well, here still is the Northern Markets, correct?”

“Yup. They didn’t get you very far. I was just heading into town when I found you.”

“Yeah, well,  _ town  _ is also where I planned on staying for the night,” Hiccup told him. “And I left my stuff there too. Besides, I’m tired and… you want  _ me  _ to live with  _ you? _ I should be given time to think about that, you know? It’s all really sudden.”

“Right. Sorry. So let’s go get your stuff and then be on our way.”

“No. I paid for a freaking bed and I’m set on sleeping in it. Besides, maybe I need more time to think than just a walk back to the inn.” Hiccup hadn’t even started considering it yet. So far his plan was to just go back to the inn, go to sleep, and leave in the morning. Nothing about Dagur’s appearance or his offer had changed anything.

“It’s probably not safe to stay there,” Dagur said, clearly not liking the idea.

“Is anywhere really safe for me?” Hiccup asked glumly. All he’d wanted was a relaxing night and a warm bed, and he’d ended up getting kidnapped. Typical.

“Yeah, with me. Which is why I suggested it.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Hiccup hadn’t made a decision yet, so he wasn’t going to fight him on his persistence right now. “Let’s just go to the inn.”

  
  


Upon returning to the inn, Hiccup was surprised that no one had questions for him, but apparently it had been too busy for people to really notice someone unconscious being taken out the door. Besides, it probably wasn’t the first time it had happened. If anyone had ended up noticing, they’d probably just thought he’d had too much to drink and his friends were taking him home.

Dagur walked Hiccup up to his room, which he really didn’t find necessary, but he didn’t comment on it. If Dagur wanted to be overprotective, that was up to him.

Though, Dagur did drop his own bag down in the room and was removing his sword belt, looking like he planned on staying. It was just like Dagur to do what he wanted without telling whoever was involved beforehand, so naturally he hadn’t told Hiccup he planned on staying in his room with him.

“Uh, there’s only one bed,” Hiccup said a little uncomfortably.

“Okay, and?” Dagur nodded to it. “It’s definitely big enough for the both of us.”

Hiccup’s cheeks heated a little, and he found himself feeling awkward. He knew Dagur was attracted to him, but did Dagur know that, though Hiccup had been with Astrid, that he’d slightly felt it back and still did? And now he wasn’t with Astrid, wasn’t with anybody, and Dagur was here and nonchalantly suggesting they share a bed like it was something they’d done before.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What’s to get all red about?” Dagur asked, working on removing his armor. Hiccup would have been doing the same, but he felt like he couldn’t really function properly. He had  _ not  _ planned on getting kidnapped, being rescued, and then staying in a bed with his rescuer. He was just stunned how differently this night was going from his expectations.

“Um, I don’t know.” Hiccup rubbed at the back of his neck. His head throbbed a little, but it wasn’t as bad as before. “It’s just, uh, you…”

“Want to fuck you?” Dagur asked almost innocently.

Hiccup cleared his throat. “Um, mm-hm, to put it bluntly.” He knew that’s what Dagur wanted with him, that that was what he’d probably been also thinking about when asking him to come live with him. 

“So, what’s the problem?” Dagur came over, took Hiccup by the waist. He was only in his pants now, and Hiccup didn’t know if he’d done that purposefully or if that was just how he slept. Hiccup made sure to look at his face, anywhere but at his muscles and his massive chest. He hadn’t seen Dagur shirtless in a  _ very  _ long time, and he was curious as to what he looked like under his armor and his clothes, but if he looked, Dagur would think he was winning whatever  _ this  _ was. “Can’t two bros have a little fun?”

Hiccup made a face. “Ew. Don’t call me that if we’re actually going to-”

“Oh! There you go! We’re getting somewhere!” Dagur grinned mischievously at him, and Hiccup realized he’d said that last comment on purpose to get an admittance out of him. Hiccup didn’t really know why he was refusing sex with him. He didn’t have much of a good reason save for being stubborn. “If we’re actually going to what?”

“Um…” Hiccup couldn’t say it now, and his face was getting redder by the second.  _ Damn you, Dagur. _

“Have to hear it from you first or it won’t happen.”

Before being allies, Hiccup would have been relieved to hear that Dagur cared about his consent in the matter, but now he was just frustrated. He  _ did  _ want it to happen, but he didn’t exactly want to say it. He felt like Dagur would win whatever game he clearly thought he was playing if he did that. And, well, Hiccup hadn’t agreed to this game, but he didn’t want to lose.

He faked a yawn. “Yeah, um, I don’t know. I’m pretty tired. Getting captured takes a lot out of you. Wow!”

Dagur let go of him, nodded in a way that clearly meant he wasn’t buying it. “Mm-hm.”

“Yep. I’m just, uh, gonna take my armor off and then we’ll sleep in a bed together and that’s the  _ only  _ thing we’ll be doing.”

Hiccup didn’t know why, but he turned his back to Dagur to do this, even though he wasn’t baring skin. He was making himself more vulnerable though. Maybe that was the reason.

Once his armor and his boot were off, Hiccup just stood there, unsure of what to do. Dagur was offering him a prospect that he’d wanted the chance to try, and now he would get to. Why was he refusing? Astrid wouldn’t care if he had sex with Dagur. Astrid wouldn’t know. He loved her, but she wasn’t in his life anymore.

“Oh, fuck it!” Hiccup exclaimed, turning around. “You win, okay?”

Dagur rushed over to him and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him into him. Hiccup could already feel him half-hard through his clothes. “Gotta say it first still.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Fine. You can have sex with me.”

The instant after those words left his mouth, Dagur was all over him. His mouth was on his, his tongue working its way past his lips. One hand grabbed at his ass while the other went under his shirt to feel over his torso. Hiccup was stunned by the passion and ferocity in it, and almost pulled away to take back what he’d said, but at the same time he didn’t want to. He was excited by this even at the same time he was nervous.

“Good gods, Hiccup,  _ thank you _ ,” Dagur uttered as they broke apart. “I’ve been dying to hear you say that.” He lifted Hiccup’s shirt up, and he raised his arms to let him pull it off of him. Then his hands were back on him, and his eyes followed them, studying him. “Fuck, you look so good.” Dagur took a hip in each hand. “Damn, look at these things. Almost curve like a woman’s.”

Hiccup laughed a little out of actual amusement and nerves. Though, he finally let himself study Dagur as he was doing the same to him. He gingerly touched him with one hand, feeling over his stomach, his chest. There was something almost irresistible about his hard muscle and his bare skin.

Dagur took the hand Hiccup had placed on him, brought it to his mouth as he quite endearingly met his gaze. He kissed each of his fingers, his palm, and then he was sucking lightly on his index finger. Something about that was so sensual that Hiccup found his heart racing and his breath coming in eager pants. Arousal began to burn in his blood, and his pants were starting to feel too tight.

“Hiccup, you’re beautiful,” Dagur breathed upon releasing his hand, and if Hiccup hadn’t already been blushing he would have been now. He wasn’t used to all these compliments, to having his body be so thoroughly admired. Sure, Astrid had looked at his body, but there had been a different look in her eyes: love and admiration mixed with lust, but Dagur’s eyes were just lust and hunger and awe. He’d wanted to do this for years and now he was finally getting to.

Dagur laughed a little. “Don’t know what to say to that, do you?”

“Um, not really,” Hiccup admitted. “I’m not good with compliments.”

Dagur wrapped his arms around him and Hiccup returned the embrace. 

“You got low self esteem or something?” Dagur tilted his head in, placed his lips on his throat, and Hiccup tilted his head back with a pleased sigh, even though the scratch of his beard against his skin was unfamiliar and uncomfortable. The way he began running open-mouthed kisses over his throat made up for it though.

“Kind of,” Hiccup admitted.

Dagur actually moaned against his neck, like he was eating a delicious food or something of the like, clearly enjoying having his mouth against him like this. And then he was sucking and nipping at his neck, and Hiccup knew it would leave marks, but he didn’t care. The only one he’d have to explain them to was Toothless.

“But you’re - mm - like, the hottest person I’ve ever seen.”

Hiccup scoffed, then gasped a little when Dagur bit at his collarbone. “No I’m not.”

“But you are.” Dagur gave his collarbone some attention with his mouth before nuzzling his neck affectionately with his nose, and Hiccup smiled at the action, admitting that it was kind of cute. “You’re fucking perfect.” 

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but then Dagur’s lips were on his again and his tongue was in his mouth. Hiccup accepted it, curled fingers in Dagur’s unruly hair. Dagur’s hands went down to grip tightly at his ass, and then he was grinding himself against him. Hiccup moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his erection against his own and the frustrating pleasure the friction was giving him. He wanted both he and Dagur to be naked together, wanted to be completely bare to him. Hiccup brought his hands down to grasp at Dagur’s steadily moving hips as they made out, and then he was tugging on the waistband of his pants to pull them down.

Dagur broke the kiss, which Hiccup was quite disappointed by, and he had to fight to hold in a whine. 

“No, Hiccup. You don’t get my cock yet.” Dagur pecked him on the lips before continuing to speak. “But I get yours.”

“But that’s not fair!  _ Oh… _ ” Dagur had stopped rutting against him to stick one of his hands between his legs and squeeze gently. Hiccup jutted his hips forward into the contact. 

“Please, Dagur.” He didn’t specify what he was asking for. Dagur knew, and actually listened to him, taking ahold of his pants and pulling them down around his thighs. Hiccup sighed in relief when his length sprang free.

“Oh shit, look at  _ that _ .” Dagur’s hand was wrapping around him and slowly stroking, and Hiccup clutched at him harder, breathing heavily as his touch burned pleasure into his nerves. “Almost the way I imagined it, but better. Those tight pants don’t leave much to the imagination really.”

Hiccup would have felt extremely awkward at the way he was complimenting his cock of all things, but any awkwardness was gone in the pleasure and his lust. He wanted this, wanted it badly.

“It’s a good size, right?” Hiccup checked breathlessly. Astrid had said it was, but it wasn’t like she had anything to compare him with.

“I’m pretty sure you’re longer than me, actually,” Dagur told him. “But I’ve got a nice dick too. Just you wait and see.” Dagur suddenly released him, and this time Hiccup did whine. His cock wept precum as if it was mourning the loss of contact. “Now get on the bed on your back and let me finish taking your pants off.”

Hiccup did as he was told, and then Dagur was over him, sliding his pants off, planting kisses on his thighs. Then he was positioned over him, holding him down with two hands firmly on his hips. He pressed his tongue against the underside of him and Hiccup moaned, tried moving into the contact, but couldn’t.

Dagur laughed, quickly lapped at the head of his cock before drawing his tongue away and doing it again, teasing him. Hiccup squirmed underneath him, wanting the entirety of his mouth, but Dagur was holding him down successfully in order to tease him.

“Oh gods, Dagur,  _ please _ .”

Dagur didn’t listen, just continued giving him small, aggravating licks.

“ _ Agh… please… _ ”

Suddenly he was in Dagur’s mouth, and then his  _ throat _ , and Hiccup moaned rather loudly in satisfaction as he somehow managed to take him all the way in and press his nose against his pelvis. Dagur bobbed his head a few times and Hiccup reached down to grab at his hair, but then he was moving off of him before he could get anymore pleasure out of it.

“Fuck you,” Hiccup breathed.

“You’re just too good to tease.” Dagur came up his body, rested himself on his side. He brought his head towards his chest as he reached down to pump his cock, and Hiccup jumped a little at the feeling of his tongue on his nipple and the unexpected sparks it sent into him.

“ _ Shit. _ ”

Dagur took the exclamation as a good sign, put his entire mouth around his nipple and sucked. Hiccup curved his chest into him and bucked desperately into his hand. He hadn’t known that stimulation there would feel so good. He curled fingers in Dagur’s hair as he moved down from his nipple, lavished his abdomen with attention, kissing hard and sucking and biting, almost like he wanted to eat him but was holding himself back from it. When Dagur moaned against him it just made Hiccup feel that even more clearly, and he actually managed to laugh a little.

“Do I taste good or something?”

“Mmm, you taste fucking excellent,” Dagur told him. Then he was leaning over him to lap and nip at his other nipple, and Hiccup gave a cry and arched into him, digging nails into his scalp, clutching at his shoulder with his other hand.

“Hiccup, as much as I like those noises, I think the walls here might be thin,” Dagur said softly before returning his mouth to his nipple. However, what he was doing with his tongue and the way he was pumping his cock did nothing to make Hiccup any quieter. He flushed at the thought of other people hearing this, but he didn’t seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.

“I mean, if you’re going to be this loud, you might as well come live with me. I have this nice big house where we wouldn’t be disturbed.” He planted a kiss on his stomach, twisted his hand around the head of his cock, and Hiccup gritted his teeth and whined. So, Dagur was doing this on purpose as another tactic to make him agree to living with him.

“M-maybe I like other people hearing it.”

Dagur snorted. “You definitely do not. I know you too well.” Dagur ran his hand down and cupped and massaged Hiccup’s balls, and he bit his lip, twisting his head. A groan came from deep in his chest. “Gods, are you always this loud? It’s great.” Dagur shivered in what was definitely anticipation. “I wonder if you’ll cry when I get something in you.”

“Th-that actually feels good?” Hiccup questioned. He’d figured that that was how they were going to be doing this, but he couldn’t understand how pleasure could come from it.

“Fucking amazing.” Dagur lifted his head to look at him, and Hiccup turned his head back to meet his gaze. “And don’t ask how I know because that’s a long story.” He kissed him quickly on the lips. “Now, time to play.”

Dagur released him, got off the bed, and Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows to see what he was doing.

“But I thought we were already doing that.”

“Can’t  _ really  _ play without some toys, now can we?” Dagur was grabbing his bag, and he winked at him as he brought it over to the side of the bed and sat down. Hiccup couldn’t help it and leaned over to see what he could possibly have in there.

“Hey, no peeking,” Dagur chastised. “It’s more fun if it’s a surprise.”

Hiccup just rolled his eyes, but decided he would go along with it, and laid back down on his back and stared at the ceiling, anticipation bubbling in his veins. He reached over to idly stroke at his own cock while he was waiting, but then Dagur slapped his hand away.

“No touching yourself,” he ordered.

“Ugh, fine. Why do you get to be ordering me around?”

“Because I want to be,” Dagur replied. “So be a good boy and listen.”

“Fine.” Hiccup didn’t like being ordered around. He was so used to being the one giving orders.

Then Dagur was climbing on top of him, not really giving him a chance to look at what he’d pulled from the bag. 

“I’m going to tie you to the headboard.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Dagur said. “Now come on. Put your hands up.”

Hiccup had never been tied up during sex, and he was kind of nervous about the idea, given that he’d always been tied up without his consent.

“You’re not gonna hurt me, right?”

“No, but I’ll drive you absolutely crazy,” Dagur answered.

Hiccup thought for a moment, but then lifted his arms as he’d been told to, and Dagur began tying his left wrist to the headboard with a length of rope. He was curious as to what Dagur had planned and was willing to try it.

“So why did you have this stuff with you?” Hiccup asked. Dagur finished tying the knots, not tight enough to be uncomfortable, but tight enough that he wouldn’t get loose, and moved on to his other wrist.

“Well, I brought it along just in case I had to convince you.”

“Convince me? You think I’m going to be convinced by sex with you? I’m not that shallow.”

“I thought it might at least help my case.” Dagur finished. “So, here’s how we’re gonna do this. If you give my cock a good sucking, you get to orgasm before I fuck you, but if not, you have to wait.”

Hiccup nodded in understanding, beginning to feel a little nervous again. He’d never had oral sex with a man before, didn’t quite know how he was supposed to do it. He hoped Dagur didn’t mean for him to take him all the way in.

“Okay. Good boy.” Dagur gave him an appraising pat on the chest before moving up to straddle him there so that his crotch was right in his face. He pulled himself from his pants and Hiccup was a little stunned by how thick he was. Dagur stroked himself a little, positioned the head near his mouth. “Now open up.”

Hiccup did so and let Dagur place the tip of his cock in his mouth. It stretched his jaw a little bit and he made a small sound of discomfort at it, but Dagur was stroking his hair and his face in a soothing manner.

“Be careful about your teeth. Use your tongue.” 

Hiccup gave him a questioning look as best as he could, not sure what he was supposed to do with his tongue.

“Swirl it around, tap at it,” Dagur instructed. “Stuff like that.”

Hiccup began to do as he was told, not used to the feeling of having this part of someone in his mouth. Dagur gripped his hair tighter and breathed a sigh.

“That’s it, baby. Just like that.” 

Though, Hiccup wasn’t allowed to try to pleasure him with his tongue for very long, because Dagur was drawing his hips back before pushing them forward. He almost touched the back of his throat and Hiccup felt like his gag reflex was going to kick in, but then he was pulling back again. He kept up a steady pace of that for a while, and Hiccup just had to concentrate on breathing through his nose and trying to keep his teeth out of the way.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” Dagur commented. He pulled himself from his mouth, left the head to rest against Hiccup’s lower lip. “Now lick at it. Yeah, there you go.”

Dagur groaned as Hiccup ran his tongue along the head of his cock and as far as he could reach down the underside of it. Then, deciding to take the initiative, (he did want to be allowed to orgasm, after all), he took just the tip into his mouth. He alternated between sucking gently and playing at it with his tongue. Dagur moaned as some precum leaked into his mouth, and Hiccup had to release him to swallow it, but then he had Dagur in his mouth again, trying his best to pleasure him.

“Hm, let’s see if you can take more,” Dagur mused, brushing his fingers over his face. “If you let me fuck you in the mouth without turning your head away, I’ll let you cum when I play with you.”

Hiccup couldn’t answer with Dagur’s cock in his mouth, and then he was pushing himself farther inside. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut when he reached the back of his throat and made him choke, but he tried his best to keep his head still as he went farther. He let himself pull on his bonds a little though. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he had his hands free though - maybe just hold onto something to brace himself. Dagur got off on tormenting other people, so Hiccup knew that being denied orgasm by him could be as torturous as it was pleasurable, and he didn’t really want to experience that.

Then Dagur’s pubic hair was tickling Hiccup’s nose, but not for long, because Dagur pulled back to begin thrusting. He went at it rather hard, gagging him, and Hiccup could only manage to withstand a few strokes before turning his head away. His length popped free from his mouth and he was left choking and gasping.

“Seriously, Hiccup? That was kind of pathetic.”

“It’s not as easy as you make it look,” he panted.

“Well, too bad. You lost.” Dagur let go of his hair, moved himself down his body to kneel between his legs. He stroked hands over his thighs. “Spread these nice and wide for me.”

Hiccup did so, eyeing the items on the bed beside Dagur. There were items of varying size that had been made to look phallic in shape, a leather strap that almost looked like a miniature belt, and a bottle of what he presumed to be oil. Excitement tingled in his stomach.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have some fun,” Dagur said in response to his gaze. He took the strap with one hand, then slid it under and around the base of his cock. “Gotta put this here so you don’t cum too easy on me. That would just ruin it.” He pulled it a little tightly, making Hiccup gasp and jump, then buckled it around his cock. Then he was stroking him above the strap. “How does that feel?”

“Kind of weird,” Hiccup responded, shifting his hips. “Never done anything like this before.”

“Oh, then you’ll be screaming for me in no time.” Dagur let go of him to reach for the bottle and unscrew it, then dip two fingers inside.

“I thought you wanted me to be quiet.”

Dagur shrugged. “You might not like it when other people can hear you.” He grinned. “But I do.”

Then Dagur had his hand between his legs, was rubbing at his rim with his oiled fingers. It was new for Hiccup to be touched there, but it almost felt good in a way. Besides, he was eager to find out how stimulation inside himself could possibly feel good.

Dagur breached him with one finger and Hiccup hissed out a breath at the slight burn of it. It didn’t slow Dagur in his motion to penetrate him though, and soon he was down to the last joint. He pumped his cock with his other hand - probably to make sure he wouldn’t lose his erection - as he steadily began working his finger in and out.

“Sorry if this is uncomfortable right now. Have to stretch you since I don’t want to injure you.”

Hiccup just nodded in understanding, his eyes on Dagur’s hands, enraptured by what he was doing with them. He sighed at the touching on his cock, deciding he liked the sight of it in Dagur’s large hand.

_ You could have more of that if you lived with him _ , a voice that Hiccup knew was his own told him. He still wasn’t sure yet though. If he lived with someone he’d just endanger them. It was probably better to be alone.

Dagur inserted a second finger and Hiccup’s mouth parted in a gasp at the pain of it, but then Dagur was releasing his cock and pouring some oil over his fingers and his hole, and he was able to slide in much easier and with less pain.

“And now for the really good part.” Hiccup didn’t even have to glance at Dagur’s face to know that he was smiling almost deviously. He wondered what he could be talking about, and then he curled his fingers inside of him.

Hiccup released a moan instantly as they came in contact with something that burst pleasure into his cock and his stomach, even his ass. Dagur pressed at the spot a little harder and Hiccup’s eyes closed as he moaned again, light flashing behind his eyelids. What  _ was  _ that?

“Oh fuck.” Hiccup twisted his head. Dagur was pumping his cock again, his fingers massaging that spot inside him, and he hadn’t realized it was possible to feel this good. Every breath came out of him in some sort of moan and he was arching into Dagur’s touch. “Oh my fucking  _ gods. Agh! _ ”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear this much.”

“Shut up, Dagur.” Hiccup didn’t know how he managed to get words out with how excellent he was feeling. The pleasure was vibrating down to his toes and up into his fingers.

A third finger stretched him, and it burned for a while before the pain became lost to the pleasure. Hiccup actually began trembling as Dagur massaged that spot, his toes curling, his body lost to his control. He lost track of what sounds he made, no longer caring if he was loud enough for others to possibly hear. This was just too good.

His climax approached much faster than he was used to, and he bucked into Dagur’s hands. He felt like he was close, but he couldn’t reach it, not with that strap tight around his cock. But maybe if Dagur kept going.  _ Yes _ , kept going just like that. Come on, come on…

Dagur pulled his hands from him, and Hiccup let out a desperate and frustrated shout. His climax had been so close!

Dagur let out his loud, classic laugh that bordered on mania. “Oh, that’s good!”

Hiccup wondered how many times Dagur meant to do this to him. There were still the other toys on the bed that hadn’t been used yet.

Hiccup was given some time to let the fire in his blood die down. Then Dagur laid a hand on his hip and one of the toys was pressing at his hole and sliding inside. It was thicker than Dagur’s fingers and much longer. It brushed against that pleasure spot on the way into him and Hiccup was left moaning.

“Yeah, is that good?”

“Yes, Dagur.”

“Ooh, I think I could get used to you saying my name in bed.”

“N-not if I don’t move in with you.”

Dagur began steadily fucking him with the toy, and it was strange and good all at once.

“And why wouldn’t you move in with me?”

“Still need time to think,” Hiccup panted.

“I’ll help speed up that process.”

The next time Dagur brought Hiccup to the edge of climax and then denied it from him, Hiccup shouted a curse at him. He was beginning to sweat and was breathing hard with it.

On the third time, Hiccup desperately screamed out his name and bucked into empty air, tears leaving his eyes. Dagur just pulled the toy out of him and stroked his hand over his stomach as he struggled. Hiccup was definitely understanding why Dagur had tied him up for this, and the rope was chafing at his wrists as he pulled at it.

“Sh, Hiccup. Breathe, breathe,” Dagur crooned. “We’re done with that, okay?” He unbuckled the strap and pulled it off of his cock, then climbed over him, kissing his way over his stomach and chest to his neck. He ground his cock slowly against Hiccup’s as he seemingly worshipped his body with his mouth, and Hiccup moaned softly. He was tired, but he hadn’t been fulfilled yet. He was desperate for Dagur to fuck him, but he was glad for this bit of a break he was giving him.

“So, you seemed pretty lost in that,” Dagur told him. “Don’t think you heard the guy banging on the door yelling at us to shut up.”

“Y-yeah. Definitely didn’t hear that.”

Dagur chuckled. “Didn’t think so. But too bad for him. I don’t plan on shutting you up any time soon.”

“Good.”

“You know, we wouldn’t have to worry about that if you moved in with me.”

“Oh my gods, Dagur. Could you drop that for now?”

“Nope.” Dagur moved off of him to kneel between his legs again. “Now, does dragon riding make you flexible? It would be cool if you could bend right in half.”

Hiccup chuckled. “Let’s see.” He lifted his legs, and Dagur helped him with it till his legs were flush against his torso and his ankle and his prosthetic were by his head.

“Good gods, do you even feel a stretch from that?” Dagur ran his hands up and down the backs of his legs, mostly over his thighs where he probably expected him to feel the stretch.

“Just a little one,” Hiccup replied. “Though it would be easier if you untied me and let me hold my legs up on my own instead of leaving it to you.”

Dagur leaned over him, placing one hand on his prosthetic and the other on his calf, and with his weight on him Hiccup felt a little pressure, but not much.

“But I like you tied up. Reminds me of all the times I captured you.” Dagur stuck one hand between them to position his cock correctly, and the head went into Hiccup rather easily, making him groan. Then he had that hand back on his calf to hold his legs there as he pushed himself inside of him. “By Thor I wanted you so bad all those times, and I’m getting you now.  _ Ah _ , you’re still tight even though I was playing around in here.”

Hiccup moaned as Dagur’s cock brushed that pleasure spot. He couldn’t explain it, but he somehow felt a mix of unease and heightened arousal at Dagur talking about wanting him like this while having him captured. It made no sense. It had used to scare him, but maybe it was because it was in the past and because he was taking him while talking of his want.

Then Dagur was fully sheathed in him, and Hiccup liked him much better than any of the toys he’d used. He was real and hot and throbbing.

“Mm, fuck.” Dagur gripped his legs a little harder. “You feel so good in there.” He leaned over Hiccup to kiss him on the mouth as he began gently moving his hips, and Hiccup moaned into him, loving the slide of his cock and the way this position had him stimulating whatever it was inside him that had the ability to cause such incredible pleasure. He wondered if he’d be able to cum like this. 

“Can’t believe I’m actually fucking you,” Dagur said after pulling away. “Feels like a dream.”

Hiccup almost joked about this being a nightmare for him, but decided not to. This kind of thing with Dagur would have been a nightmare before, and he’d had many horrifying dreams about him doing this to him without his consent, but now he had his consent and it wasn’t a nightmare. He didn’t want to bring up their complicated past right now, or the even more complex feelings he had towards him. He just wanted to enjoy this.

Instead he said: “Not fucking me hard enough.”

“Well, you see, I -  _ ah  _ \- figured I should be careful since you haven’t-”

“You’ve wanted me for how many years now?” Hiccup asked between heaving breaths and sighs.

“Four? Four and a half?”

“Exactly. Yeah.” Hiccup wished he had his hands free so he could grab Dagur’s face to drive his point home. He  _ needed  _ to climax after all that denial, and this felt good, but it wasn’t going to do it for him. “That’s a lot of frustration. So fuck me with it.”

“Fuck you with four and a half years of frustration? Yeah, that’s gonna take me more than one night.” Dagur winked at him. “But I guess I can start now.”

Dagur picked up his pace, and Hiccup gave a cry at it, tilting his head back. He was now pounding him with everything he had, so hard that it hurt, but it felt so  _ good  _ too. 

“Oh, Hiccup! Yeah!” Dagur yelled delightedly. Apparently neither of them were going to even attempt to be courteous of the people in the neighboring rooms.

Dagur straightened, let Hiccup rest his legs against his shoulders. Now he could feel the strain the previous position had put on him, and he had a fleeting thought of how dragon flying was going to hurt tomorrow. Though, any thought was soon swallowed up by the ferocity of Dagur’s movements. 

Dagur quickly went into a chant that was just a string of curses interspersed with moans and Hiccup’s name, and  _ gods _ did Hiccup love hearing that. It made him feel wanted, and he couldn’t help but like that feeling. It was hot to hear in Dagur’s voice as well, a sign that he was losing control of himself. Hiccup didn’t know why, but he’d assumed Dagur would be more quiet during sex, but his voice just mixed with his and the mesmerizing sound of skin slapping skin.

Hiccup couldn’t keep track of how long this went on, but at some point Dagur was reaching his end. His movements grew crazed and frantic as he began to release into him. He exclaimed Hiccup’s name, the shout followed by several whimpers. His cum felt so  _ odd  _ inside of him, and it almost burned, but Hiccup wanted it anyway. Dagur slowed his pace at the end of it, thrusted in and out of him a few more times to get the full effect of it, and then he slipped from his body and released his legs to let him lower them back to the bed.

“Too bad you didn’t cum from that,” Dagur said after some time of the both of them just trying to catch their breath. “It takes some training on the body’s part though, training we could do if-”

“I lived with you. I know.” Hiccup was getting annoyed with his persistence. He knew that if he denied him it would only continue, and he was now realizing that maybe he shouldn’t deny him. It would be good to have a place to come back to from his explorations; he didn’t plan on stopping those. Berserker Island could be like his new base of operations, but he didn’t have to stay there all the time. He could leave for a week or two at a time, come back for a short while, and then leave again. The idea was appealing to him. If he wanted a real bed he wouldn’t have to come to some cheap inn where he had the chance of getting kidnapped. He’d be able to return to a bed, and Dagur’s bed at that, which was looking to be something he would really enjoy.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Mm, I don’t know.” Hiccup had made up his mind now, but he wasn’t going to give Dagur his answer until he fully satisfied him. He felt like he’d been waiting forever for orgasm now, and he almost couldn’t take it anymore. “Maybe get me off first.”

“Whatever you say,” Dagur agreed, wrapping his hand around his cock. “I wanna see you cum anyway. You must be dying for it.”

Hiccup jutted his hips up into his touch as he began pumping him. “Exactly.”

Dagur alternated his movements with him. Sometimes he would just stroke up and down. Then other times he would grip him beneath the head, rub maddeningly at his frenulum with his thumb, and circle the palm of his other hand over the head. Hiccup planned on asking him just how exactly he’d gotten so good at all of this. He seemed to know all the perfect things to do to bring a man pleasure, know where all the spots were that would set him off.

Hiccup came with an elated shout, hips lifting off the bed as Dagur worked him through it with his hand. He almost wanted to cry with relief. To be finally reaching this after having it denied him was  _ excellent _ , and he didn’t think he’d ever orgasmed this intensely before. 

Hiccup watched as, once he was finished and gasping for air, Dagur brought his hand to his mouth and began licking his cum off of his fingers and palm. If Hiccup hadn’t only just finished, he probably would have found himself aroused by the action and the way Dagur was staring into his eyes as he did it.

“You taste good,” he told him. “Will I happen to be getting anymore of that in the future?”

Right. Hiccup’s answer. He didn’t want to tell him just yet though, wanted to keep him waiting like he himself had been made to wait.

“Untie me and clean me up and maybe I’ll tell you.” Hiccup didn’t think it was possible to feel in control while restrained and vulnerable like this, but he did. It was a great feeling after being tied up and helpless so many times in his life.

Dagur didn’t argue about how he was taking control of the situation, just nodded and began doing as he said. He untied Hiccup’s wrists, rubbing at each of them after he did, kissing him on the mouth. Then he was moving off of him and reaching inside his bag for a cloth to clean them both off. Though, for some reason he left him dripping from his hole. Hiccup didn’t question him about that though. Maybe Dagur would just like leaving him like that.

Eventually, the lanterns and candles had been doused, and Hiccup was naked under the blankets with his back to a now completely naked Dagur. The Berserker Chief was pressed right up against him and had one arm wrapped around him. Hiccup felt the other reach between them, and then Dagur’s cock, hard once again, was sliding back into him. So that’s why he’d left him all wet down there.

Hiccup had his eyes closed. “Dagur, I’m tired.”

“Don’t worry. Not gonna fuck you again tonight.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re just gonna keep my cock nice and warm while we sleep.” Dagur rotated his hips a little, but didn’t keep at it, staying true to his words that they wouldn’t be having sex again. Hiccup just hummed a little at the action. It felt good to have him inside him.

Dagur wrapped his other arm around Hiccup, and he liked feeling them around him, feeling his huge muscles trap him like this. Though, he knew Dagur would let go of him if he told him to, and that made him feel more relaxed and comfortable.

“So, your answer?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup smiled mischievously, though Dagur couldn’t see it. “You’ll get it in the morning.”

“Aw, come on, Hiccup. You were acting like you made up your mind!”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t.”

“I know you. You totally made up your mind.” Dagur nibbled at his ear. “So, what is it?”

“You got room for Toothless on that island of yours?”

“Well duh. Heather and I built stables and everythi- Hold in. Is that a yes?”

“Maybe.”

Dagur moved his hips a little and Hiccup groaned, grabbed at Dagur’s hands.

“Don’t make me fuck the answer out of you. You know I will.”

“Perhaps I want you to.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Dagur said sarcastically. “You told me you were tired.”

“Okay, okay, I am,” Hiccup admitted. He was having fun playing with him though. “We can have sex again in the morning. And then later that night, and maybe the day after that.”

“So… that’s a yes?”

“And maybe the day after that.”

“Sounds like a yes to me,” Dagur said hopefully, trying to bring that one word out of him. Hiccup laughed a little at his eagerness.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a yes,” Hiccup finally said with a smile.

“Yes!” Dagur cried victoriously. He squeezed him tighter, strong arms shoving the breath out of him, nuzzled his nose against his neck. “Thank you, Hiccup! Thank you!”

Hiccup was only able to speak once Dagur loosened his grip and he could get some breaths in.

“No, thank  _ you _ , Dagur. I don’t know if I made it clear before how grateful I was for you rescuing me.”

“Well, that wasn’t part of the plan, but if it helped to convince you, I’ll take it.”

“Oh, it definitely helped.” Hiccup liked being self-sufficient and able to rely on himself, but he’d been proven tonight that that could only get him so far. He at least needed someone to have his back, and if he lived with Dagur, he’d get that. And he wouldn’t be living with him as heir to the throne of Berk or leader of the Dragon Riders. He’d still be free of the burdens of rank and title as he was free from it now. He’d be living with him as just himself, as Hiccup, just Hiccup, someone he hadn’t been able to fully be in a very long time.

Dagur kissed his shoulder, smiled against his skin.

“Goodnight, Hiccup.”

“Goodnight, Dagur.” Hiccup was glad that that wouldn’t be the last time he said those words. He felt relaxed and safe in Dagur’s arms with him nestled inside of him, and it wasn’t long before he drifted off into a comfortable, well-deserved sleep.


End file.
